


I'll do this vital task for you.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Funny, Just Nezumi loving Shion's hair, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Shion's hair is too long and he needs a haircut.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I'll do this vital task for you.

That day Shion had a difficult time washing Inukashi's dogs. It all had been like days before, the sun was bright, the water was not too cold, there was enough soap and there were very well behaved puppies and dogs, but his own hair was the one getting on the way.

It's been a while since he had gone to the hairstylist. There were no hairstylists on West Block anyway. Some people could cut your hair for a couple of silver coins, but for getting a nice result out of inexpertise hands, you must be truly lucky.

The locks of white hair were bothering his visual field; they were also making his purple eyes to itch all the time. Even if he tried pulling his hair back to its site, it always came back to cover half of his face. Shion was not the kind to get easily angered, but the situation with his hair was getting out of control, due to it, he amicably talked to Inukashi to finish with the dog washing some other day.

Inukashi really felt that Shion didn’t ask him, he just told him he was going to do it some other day… That was definitely not Shion’s ways to do things. But what could he do for Shion? Probably nothing; just let him be. Even if Shion was the optimistic boy, no one is supposed to be happy every day. For Inukashi, it was more than fair and that so he didn’t replicate. Shion also left before he could say something.

At his home, the one shared with Nezumi, Shion searched for a headband everywhere; even behind the toilet, but there were none. “How does Nezumi hold his hair then?” he wondered as he left all his body fell on the couch. Anger consumed him again when his eyes got prickled by his hair for the millionth time that day. There was nothing else Shion could do, it was his hair or his sanity… He was going to cut it with his own hands… But there were no scissors and the only knife that existed between the four walls and the books was on Nezumi’s possession. He thought of a needle, of course, but that was not going to work.

\- Quite a mood for His Majesty, _fwoh._ – Nezumi whistled. The first thing he noticed was Shion on the bed with his eyebrows furrowed and his head hanging out.

\- Give me your knife, Nezumi. – Shion demanded.

\- If you want to quit your life, there’s no way for me to stop it, but may I ask the prince why does he need a knife for?

\- My hair. – Shion said simply, and those were not Shion’s ways; again.

\- What is wrong with your hair? – Nezumi felt stupid asking. If he needed a knife for his hair, then it was for getting his hair cut. But Nezumi sensed that he needed time. What for? He didn’t have the correct answer.

\- Besides its color, the length. I need to cut it. – Shion extended his hand, demanding again.

\- There’s no way I’m letting you do that.

\- Nez-

\- Listen. If you try to cut your own hair with a knife, with those amateur hands of yours, you’ll probably chop your head first. What am I supposed to do with your body and the bloody mess?

\- Nezumi, today I’m not in the m-

\- I’ll do this vital task for you, Your Highness.

Shion’s lips parted. And he couldn’t tell if it was for Nezumi’s sudden intent to help when he was trying to do it by himself or because Nezumi spoke with a beautiful voice that resonated against the four walls and his ears. He sounded and looked like if he had been taken out of fairy tale world; elegant, graceful and genteel. On the same tale-like way, a hand was offered to Shion and he left the bed to face the mirror.

The mirror reflected two silhouettes. They were standing next to each other. Nezumi’s figure was giving some instructions while his hands brushed and played with the hair of Shion. Nezumi was smiling, it was a real bright smile; so bright Shion was speechless. “Have I ever seen Nezumi this carefree?” he thought and he forgot about the inconvenience with his hair for a second.

Shion felt Nezumi’s finger untangling his hair. They were dancing from the top of his head to the bottom of his nape. He seemed concentrated, but delighted at the same time. “Nezumi, tell me, why are your eyes so vivid right now? Is it my imagination? Or is just the reflection of my white hair? I don’t care… I really wish those two spark this way all the time. Am I able to keep that light?”

Shion was lost on the reflection the mirror gifted. Nezumi was lost on the locks of silk that curled around his fingers.

Nezumi was cautious combing out Shion’s hair. He was extremely careful because the hair was extremely soft and subtle, what if he applied to much pressure and broke every strand? Besides, unconsciously, every time he massaged the scalp, a flower-like fragrance came out of it and it was good, really good. It was a scent that blossomed warm memories and also made him forget about the horrors on the streets of West Block.

Nezumi found out he liked that color, white, it was a color of hope –even if he didn’t believe in hope–; it was a color of fate –and he didn’t believe in it either–. Shion’s white hair was the prize he obtained for grasping life with his two naked hands.

Nezumi liked that hair. It was more than just a simple “it looks good on you”. It was beyond than that. He just knew it, but never admitted. Although he has read many books, he couldn’t find the correct word to describe that “beyond”. Or maybe he had a word, but that word just couldn’t be nonchalantly used.

It was time for the knife to appear in scene. Nezumi wished to have a comb, but his hair didn’t really need it as his fingers were more than enough to put every lock of blue on its place, and Shion hair was short and had natural waves, so they never thought about buying one. Yet if they had one, probably the result would be more prolix.

Nevertheless, even if Shion had been looking through the mirror the whole process of untangling, combing and cutting, his purple eyes widened with joy and his hands started to clap. Shion’s cheeks were pink from such simple emotion, but he couldn’t stop it. Shion was truly happy without all the hair prickling his eyes, but he was the happiest with Nezumi façade. “Is it glee? Are you content, Nezumi?” Shion wondered and added: “Because I am. You really are good with your knife”.

\- Thank you, Nezumi. I didn’t know you could cut hair.

- _Hmph._ Who do you think cuts my hair, idiot? And forget about “thank you”. My work is worth 5 silver coins.

\- I’ll ask Rikiga-san for an advancement of my payment.

Shion smiled the way he’s only able to. Innocent, grudgeless, the way it always spread to reach Nezumi’s lips. After the “cheep, cheep” of three mice, the smiles turned into two long laughter echoing inside the bunker the two boys called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly idea that turned into more than 1000 words! LOL
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more![here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
